


A Job Well Done

by thatgreenleaf



Category: NU'EST, Nu'est W - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgreenleaf/pseuds/thatgreenleaf
Summary: "Good job, good job."





	A Job Well Done

~O~  
Team leader has an announcement to make. It’s just the four of them today, it has been for a few days, actually, and the rest of them have been wondering why it wasn’t the five of them, they’d expected JR to bring it up soon, unless manager Hwang returns soon.

It’s about manager Hwang, as they expected. “Manager Hwang has been tricked into working with the project team handling our subsidiary company’s contract signings.”

“Tricked?” Aron looks like he doesn’t know what the words means. JR nods heavily. “Yes. Tricked. He drank beer without realizing it.”

Baekho lets out a sigh. What an idiot, letting someone trick him into getting drunk. Aron lowly mutters something that sounds like, “So weak.” He appears to have said it to himself, eyes glazed over in his thinking.

“What do we do now?” Their intern Ren panics. “He’s the only one who knows how to handle our busan contacts. We don’t know anything about how to handle them!!”

JR doesn’t tell him off sternly. It’s unusual, seeing him so quiet. JR heaves a sigh, demandingly holding a file in Baekho’s direction. “Which is why must start organizing his busan contacts now. We have a lot to make up for.”

Baekho opens the file he’d received. It makes his head spin. There are a lot of demands from their contractors that Minhyun had been in the middle of negotiating. Now they’ll have to research and approach these contacts. Soon, before some other company approaches them.

Their intern sits there panicking once he realizes how much trouble they’re in as well, when the team leader tells his pet potato, “Kamja, forgive me for abandoning you here last night,” and waters the thing before diving into work. Their team leader, diving into work, without the usual air of haughtiness that he likes to lazes around with.

Aron sounds like he’d just cursed in English.

~O~

Their intern turns out to be more capable than his attitude would lead them to believe.

Aron is an overachieving multitalented colleague, as usual.

It’s a blessing, but this is the most involved JR has been with the work they’ve had to share, even attempting to take over parts that were not required of him to deal with.

Part of Baekho worries whether he thinks them incompetent without Minhyun- they’re definitely lacking without him, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t diving his work and doing their best to accommodate it with their existing responsibilities.

It’s concerning, but JR had been taking all the responsibilities. Minhyun makes a teary phone call one day, apologetic about his temporary absence. Apparently they’re trying to bribe him to stay with them forever with beef and pastry of all things. They’re making him do things well within his capabilities but he isn’t allowed any creative input at all, that and they’re overworking him like an animal.

JR convinces him that it’s not his fault, and that it’s a wonderful work experience for him that will benefit him greatly –but that yeah, they’re horrible bosses, JR is a much better one, come back as soon as you can, don’t worry about the other four, they’re doing fine. JR says all that while putting in data in his computer.

~O~

Somehow, they manage to strike some deals that benefit them more than it benefits their contractors, with their contractors not realizing it or minding (Section Chief Aron has discovered a passion for sweet talking dealers in the mean time).

It’s the end of the day, and they’ve been finalizing dealings with one of their major clients, leading them to wind up working till it’s well after dark.

The intern and Aron leave after they’re done. Baekho is done as well, but JR shows no signs of leaving. Usually, manager Hwang leaves with him. These days, it’s been JR leaving last, alone, always allowing them to leave as soon as he finds them done for the day. It pains Baekho a little, seeing the man’s usual demeanor missing when they leave him behind one by one.

“Sir, are you still working?”

Their team leader shakes his head. “No.” He answers without looking at Baekho.

“Right.” He loiters in his spot uneasily. JR doesn’t seem interested in talking with Baekho. He’s busy analyzing whatever is on his computer screen. Maybe Baekho should check with him again later, best not bother him when he’s working. Even though it already was rather late, they’d been working for too long today.

“Manager Kang.”

“Yes?” No light comes out of his monitor- he appears to be done with whatever additional work had been troubling him.

JR wheels around till he’s facing Baekho. He spreads his knees apart with authority.

“Come here.” JR pats his thighs. Baekho chuckles. The team leader appears to be calling him to his lap of all things. He probably misunderstood it. Baekho tears his eyes away from the man’s crotch.

“Sorry?”

“Just come here.” JR beckons him to his thighs again. “Sit.”

“Wh-” Baekho does a quick check around them to ensure that it’s just the two of them here. Thankfully, it is. No one else is going to witness this absurdity.

Their team leader just looks at him and waits expectantly.

“Oh- seriously……” Baekho has a hard time believing the guy to actually be asking him to sit on his lap. He observes, and JR doesn’t ask him again, just looks at him and waits.

Eventually he feels guilty about making the guy wait and just shuffles closer. He inches closer and closer, and JR doesn’t say a thing, just watches him approach. He gets so near that their knees brush, and JR is looking up at him, head titled to the side in thought.

JR lifts his arms, leaning back to make space- oh, he’s definitely calling Baekho to his lap now.

Their boss lets out an irate huff when Baekho stands there gaping at him. “Sit down already-” Taking him by the wrist, JR spins Baekho around and pulls his hips down till they’re on his thighs.

“You’re heavy” JR notes. “I’ll get up then.” Baekho tries, but JR clicks his tongue in disapproval and makes it clear what he wants with the fingers digging into Baekho’s hips.

“Fine….” Baekho grumbles and sits. On his boss’ lap.

Uncomfortably so.

Baekho peers down to see his tie getting smoothed down.

The hand on it strokes along it, goes back up and restarts sliding down it languidly. 

Something about the motion of that hand makes him hot under the collar. It makes him even more hyperaware of himself.

The hands are at his neck, loosening his tie. It causes Baekho to shift uncomfortably when he finds himself not protesting. Maybe he should say something? This is clearly an overstepping of bounds, right? Well, he’s done loosening his tie, and even unbutton his collar, so, no point in mentioning anything now. He tries to hold himself still, but he quivers anyway when JR’s fingers absently wander off to stroke his stomach. It’s kind of hard not to, his muscles just reacted on their own to the touch.

“Did you have a hard time today?”

“Sorry?” The words register late. “Oh- no, not at all, everyone worked hard.” He shifts nervously when JR hums in softly in understanding. It doesn’t feel like his answer had convinces their team leader. “They did well. I had no trouble at all.” Baekho says proudly. Covering for manager Hwang wasn’t an easy task. They were lucky to have such a competent team.

JR strokes his hair. “You did well.” Fingers brush his ear, tickling his neck when he shies away from the patting. “You worked hard.”

Baekho resists the urge to push into the hand on his hair. His mouth morphs into a grimace, cheeks heating up. The team leader can’t realize that he likes the petting, that’d be one hell of an embarrassment. The praises were filling him with a sense of delight, raising this light feeling up inside of him, enough to make his chest puff up. “Everyone did.” Baekho manages to croak out, squirming under the hand that had dipped low to trace his collarbone. He gives his head a few jerky shakes to try and remove the haze that had started to settle in.

“So did you.” JR insists. The hand was below his shirt now, sliding it off to reveal his shoulder, little by little. Baekho’s breath was coming ragged all of a sudden. He could feel JR’s lips ghost over his skin, barely touching, maybe he’s imagining it then, and that’s not something he should be exploring right now (right?).

“Aren’t you going to go home?”

Baekho looks back to see JR purse his lips in thought. At least the hands had paused, but his head still felt like it was clouding any sensible thoughts for forming.

“Were you waiting for me?” JR asks him in return.

Well, yes, he was, but it doesn’t seem like a wise answer. He’s not supposed to admit something like that, right? Yes team leader, I was waiting for you to finish work so that I can leave with you –oh, and I was concerned about you, but, you’re my boss, hence it’s not appropriate to confess things like that to you. No, it’s not the best reply.

Either way, it doesn’t matter what response he has, for his voice gets stuck in his throat. JR’s hands are rubbing him under the chest, fingers getting caught in his buttons and not caring, making Baekho’s breath catch. His adam’s apple bobs up and down in a gulp, eyes fixated on Baekho’s face.

Those eyes were clear, like starts caught on glass, making it hard really hard for Baekho to formulate any words. They’re really pretty up close. They keep on looking at him, not tearing away, hardly blinking. Wide and drawing him in, closer and closer, till their faces were too close and Baekho had leant in far enough for their lips to touch.

Well, fuck. There goes his job.

The panic that sets in leads him to accidentally elbow his boss. Doing so only worsens his distress, but JR, instead of telling him off, grabs him by the nape and brings their lips together again. His lips are soft and eager, enough to ease Baekho to relax into them and give in to his greed for a deeper kiss.

Baekho pulls on JR’s shirt, no doubt rumpling up his smart get-up, but he can’t get closer than he already is. JR’s hands are too fast, they pet, squeeze here and there, tweak nipples through the shirt. They’re deft an unbuttoning the remaining buttons, and they feel good on his bare skin, enough to justify arching into them.

“Oh for real- you have tattoos on your chest -for real?” JR breaks their kiss to exclaim breathily. His lips were swollen, red and parted in genuine wonder as he rubs the raised ink on Baekho’s heaving chest.

The fingers splay out on his chest, and it feels good when they catch on his nipples, he can’t deny that part. It feels good when they squeeze and pet his swelling dick through over the clothes too.

“Ah- seriously-” He bites down on his lower lip to stop any other words or curses that might come out and can’t help but raise his hips up to the hand. Baekho doesn’t avoid whining them the hand leaves him, but JR doesn’t seem to be in any mood to play either, rummaging through the bag on his desk like a man searching for an antidote to some poison he had swallowed would. “Take your pants off.” It’s a clear enough order, Baekho doesn’t wait to comply.

JR’s eyes look a little mad, muttering something in amazement about thighs and then cursing as they wander all over Baekho’s naked lower body and then follow his dick. There’s his hard-on poking Baekho when he settles his ass back down on JR’s crotch. 

Whatever JR had planned with the bottle of lube he’d brought out, it’s forgotten when he squeezes handfuls of the ass sitting on him and grinds up to it. His eyes widen, looking dazed as he grinds hard with gasps, the heat seeping through, and his dick completely stiff and thick through the clothes. Baekho shudders, breath uneven.

“Take it out-Let me-” JR pauses enough to let Baekho unzip his pant and free his cock, and then he’s hugging the closest of Baekho’s thighs up to his chest and reaching down between Baekho’s spread legs to guide his own dick to proceed to thrust there. The dick rubs in between the globes of Baekho’s ass, against his balls, spreading precome there and slicking it up. Baekho holds onto the back of JR’s chair for dear life.

He doesn’t trust JR to support him- he doesn’t even trust himself to support him right now, if he’s being honest. His nails dig into the leather of the chair; JR had gripped his dick and was squeezing it hard, as if testing how it makes Baekho lose control of his voice. The man’s wrist watch is harsh on the side of Baekho’s dick, JR’s eyes slipping close as he buries his nose on the arm Baekho has around him. The guy seems to be trying to fuck into Baekho, parting the ass cheeks more and more with his dick each time. It brushes against his hole a few times.

“It won’t fit without you opening me up.” Baekho finds himself pointing out, hoping the man catches on despite his better judgment (whatever was left of it, anyway).

“Yes.” JR hisses as if it’s a revelation, why didn’t he think of that, and Baekho wonders if maybe he’d spoken too much and JR had no previous idea about what Baekho had just proposed.

“If you don’t know how, don’t do it.” He warns half-heartedly. JR flicks the bottle of lube open, glancing up to quirk a corner of his lips at Baekho. His eyes have mischief in them, seeming really pleased with the way Baekho cries out in shock when the handful of cold lube touches his genitals.

“Hey-it’s cold!”

“Sorry.” JR sounds anything but that, hand already slipped up his ass and feeling the ring of muscle lining his hole.

Baekho can’t tell if JR is teasing or just genuinely unaware of how to proceed. The finger is too teasing, Baekho gives his dick a few strokes to do something about the need for stimulation, but the finger reminds him of the greater source of stimulation right within reach of those fingers.

“Let me do it if you can’t.” Baekho demands petulantly. It seems enough to make JR act. “I’m doing it, I’ll do it.”

He finally eases a finger in, but it focuses on loosening, it’s torture. Baekho moves his hips to try and get them deeper, but JR’s fingers follow, solely intent on fingering in and out of his rim to ease him open thoroughly.

Baekho waits till JR has three fingers able to ease in and out of him. His head feels witless by that time, if anyone asked him what the root of sixteen was, his answer would include begging JR to thoroughly drill into him. “That’ll be enough.” JR doesn’t disagree, withdrawing his fingers to guide his dick into Baekho. His organ is hot, breaching through the entrance and him prying apart from the inside. It inches in, filling him bit by bit, till it seems like can’t anymore, but it can –

“Team leader-” His voice comes out pleading. JR’s hand on his hip grips harder. “It can go deeper.” His boss laughs at the notion, as if Baekho was dreaming the unrealistic. Lips caress his shoulder. “You can’t take it” “No, I can.” JR gasps when Baekho moves, intent on finding out. “Wait, let me move, please.”

He throws his thighs over either arms of the chair. He’s no doubt straining this way, but he can ease his hips further down now, and he does, swallowing the dick further up his ass. JR swears something in a broken voice. “You’re too much for me,” is what Baekho can decipher, followed by, “You’re perfect.” It sounds like a confession.

“You should move now.” Baekho points out impatiently. His head felt dense, heart pounding too hard.

“No,” JR refuses. “You do it.” His voice is throatily, coming out strained.

“What?”

JR doesn’t repeat for him, his eyes blown and intense. It’s not the relaxed or stern team leader Baekho is used to, the craving in those eyes. He doesn’t look like he can say it properly again, eyes wild as they take in Baekho.

Baekho raises himself up, and slowly lowers himself down till he’s sitting flush on JR’s dick. He does it again, and again, and again, and speeds up, fucking himself on JR’s dick however hard his position allows him. It’s rather just him falling down on the dick, he may be being too keen about it, but he gets filled, the dick rubs his prostate, it’s too heady a sensation to take a break from.

JR's lips are at his ears, encouraging him with soft growls of, "good job, good job." The low voice sends a shiver through him, ringing clearly at his ears in the silence of their office even after it's gone.

A hand takes a hold of his balls, but it winds up pulling till it starts to abate the release building up inside of him. He was so close - so close, a protest tears out of his throat.

Even through the haze clouding his senses, the voice out of him doesn't sound like something he would willingly produce. He might have begged a little, it certainly sounded like that.

JR's breathe hitches, his arms locking Baekho in place with the strength of a man driven mad by too much need. He starts fucking up into Baekho at a much faster rate than what Baekho had accomplished, all the sounds from where they're joined coming out as wet slaps. The hard pounding keeps on striking the sensitive spot inside him, it blinds his vision white. The jolt of pleasure it sends through his nerves is enough to make him loose consciousness of everything except for JR around him.

His hips still move, but they barely can, with the constant assault on his prostrate leaving him from recovering for long. JR chants what sounds like nonsense to him, because honestly, not a single word gets through to his brain. Blood pounds at his ear, he might be making strange broken sobs, he can't care, the build up inside of him settling into a concentrated spot below his belly too urgently needing release.

When he does think to take a hold of his dick, JR is moving in and out of him with so much vigor, all he can manage is a few harsh tugs, and he's spilling all over his hand, body a convulsing mess in JR’s arms.

There's too much feeling of the dick he contracts around, it might as well be holding him up in place. It seems to grow even more in the middle of his peaking, till it's suddenly no longer there and his ass is left trying to close around nothing.

JR's moan is low as he comes, a lot of his release coating Baekho's behind. His arms go so tight around the waist he holds. His hips still ride the rhythm they'd been giving into, getting even more of the hot liquid on Baekho.

Baekho might be crushing the man with his weight, but he doesn't have the energy to hold himself up anymore.

The liquid all over his balls and asshole cools fast. A perturbed groan about it is all he can manage, breath coming too hard for him to turn around and complain. He doesn't get words of apology in response, just a lazy rumble and press of lips at his neck.

Baekho's thighs burn.

He can hear JR's faint panting underlying his own ragged search for breaths.

His boss recovers while Baekho is still catching his breath and feeling worn. Finger sticky with fluid remove his glasses. He can’t make out JR’s features clearly without his glasses, no matter how hard he squints, the man being too close.

“I can’t see you.” He complains desperately. His glasses don’t get returned to him immediately, not until JR had kissed him softly, rubbed a sticky finger on Baekho’s lower lip that Baekho had felt compelled to take into his mouth to clean.

Before he can do properly formulate his refusal, the sound of another presence makes them both freeze.

Oh god, if someone sees this- the team leader, with his manager on his lap, both of their dicks hanging out in the open, his manager's pants nowhere to be found and shirt fully unbuttoned to even be counted as decent. Their boss would surely get into a lot of trouble (as will said manager caught fucking with him, with the manager being in a far worse state than JR himself, but the manager in question would like to not think about his situation currently, with him being so nude out in the open and all )-

The cat purrs at them through the window, eyes glowing and judging them both very hard. It jumps off into the dark when the two finally breathe in relief. Baekho toes around for his pants. They really need to get dressed before someone who can report the two of them shows up. He's held back.

"I'm sorry."

The sudden lack of confidence in JR's voice makes him pause. "Sorry?"

His words appear to only fluster the man. "I mean- I'm still lacking as a leader. I shouldn't have let us reach such a messy state. There's too much I didn't know about Hwang's work..... I guess I underestimated how much it would take us to cover his part."

Ah, it’s what Baekho had been afraid of. The man was indeed beating himself up over the trouble they’d wound up getting into.

"Our situation isn’t one anyone could have foreseen. Everyone on this team is relied on to do their parts for a reason, there’s no way it’s manager Hwang’s –or your fault for relying on his skills all this time." Baekho points out. “We still managed to gather our wits and make up for it thanks to your initiative.”

He turns around to look at JR. "You did well in the end."

They’re bold words, coming from him to someone who's his boss. He could get fired if it were someone else.

JR only flashes the brightest smile an impossibly pretty human such as him possibly can, and gives him a kiss.

~o~

"Aren't you going to tell him he did a good job?" Their intern asks, watching Baekho hand over a file to their team leader.

"Huh?"

"You know, bounce him on your lap and compliment him for doing a good job."

Aron is no longer frowning at his monitor. He's raising his brows at Baekho and JR instead. JR is frozen with the file in his hands. His eyes have gone blank, completely caught off guard.

Baekho feels himself blush.

He can't move a finger, all the blood in his body has rushed to his face.

Minki has got the smile of the devil on that angelic face of his.

JR pulls Baekho into his lap and bounces him -well, he tries his best to do it anyway, his drive makes up for what his lanky body lacks-

"Good job, good job."

~o~


End file.
